Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 127
！ を けた い ！ | romaji = Gekitō! Unmei wo Kaketa Kuroi Hane! | japanese translated = Fierce Fight! Destiny Riding on Black Feathers! | episode number = 127 | japanese air date = September 15, 2010 | english air date = July 23, 2011 | japanese opening = BELIEVE IN NEXUS | japanese ending = Close to you | english opening = Hyper Drive | english ending = | featured card = Black-Winged Dragon | screenwriter = | director = | storyboard artist = | animation director = Maiko Okada }} "Tricking The Trickster", known as "Fierce Fight! Destiny Riding on Black Feathers!" in Japan, is the 127th episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Episode summary::It's [[Crow vs. Broder. Pitted against Broder, who Summons "Loki, Lord of the Aesir", gathering two Gods onto the field, Crow has no monsters on his field and he has only 50 Life Points remaining. Moreover, the effects of Spell and Trap Cards are of no use against the Gods. In such an overwhelmingly disadvantageous situation, Crow fights to the last of his power. Broder warns Crow that if he draws a Speed Spell on his next turn, the match will become a hopeless scenario from which defeat is inescapable. In the end he doesn't draw a Speed Spell, but decides to defeat Crow now. Broder is aware that he can use the effect of "Speed World 2" and the effect of "Loki" to take out Crow's face-downs, but then realizes that Crow already knows that. Broder deduces that Crow's face-downs are bluffs in an attempt to get him to waste his Speed Counters so that way he will have less Speed Counters when Yusei Fudo takes over. Can Crow come out of this almost hopeless situation before the attack of the Gods wipe him out?]] Featured Duels Crow Hogan vs. Broder :...continued from previous episode. Turn 13: Crow Hogan Crow draws "Black Wing". During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World 2" activates (Crow's SPC: 7 → 8; Broder's SPC: 11 → 12). Crow then activates the effect of "Speed World 2" to remove seven Speed Counters (Crow's SPC: 8 → 1) and draw a card ("Black Wing"). Crow Sets two cards. Turn 14: Broder Broder draws, intending to draw a Speed Spell (to use with the effect of "Speed World 2" to remove four Speed Counters and inflict 800 damage to Crow for each Speed Spell in his hand, which will cause Crow to lose), but he doesn't draw one. During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World 2" activates (Crow's SPC: 1 → 2; Broder's SPC: 12). Broder activates the effect of "Speed World 2" to remove ten Speed Counters (Broder's SPC: 12 → 2) and destroy one of Crow's Set cards ("Black Wing"). "Loki, Lord of the Aesir" attacks directly, but Crow activates his face-down second copy of "Black Wing" to negate the attack by removing from play a "Blackwing" monster from his Graveyard, however Broder activates the effect of "Loki, Lord of the Aesir" to negate the effect of "Black Wing" and destroy it. Crow removes from play "Blackwing - Calima the Haze" from his Graveyard in order to revive "Black-Winged Dragon" ( 8/2800/1600) in Attack Position. A replay occurs and Broder uses "Loki" to attack "Black-Winged Dragon", but Crow activates the second effect of "Black Wing", removing from play the two copies of "Black Wing" in his Graveyard in order to destroy "Black-Winged Dragon" and "Loki" and inflict the ATK of "Loki" as damage to Broder (Broder 2950 → 0). Broder then chains his face-down "Dromi the Sacred Shackles" to inflict damage to Crow equal to the ATK difference between "Black-Winged Dragon" and "Loki" (Crow 50 → 0). The Duel ends in a DRAW. Due to the rulings of the WRGP, it immediately goes to Broder's End Phase. Broder activates the effect of "Loki, Lord of the Aesir" to revive itself ( 10/3300/3000) in Attack Position. Broder and Crow pass the baton to Halldor and Yusei Fudo respectively and both Duelists proceed forward in Dueling against each other. Yusei Fudo vs. Halldor Turn 15: Yusei Fudo Yusei draws "Cosmic Compass". During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World 2" activates (Yusei's SPC: 2 → 3; Halldor's SPC: 2 → 3). Yusei then Normal Summons "Cosmic Compass" ( 1/100/300) in Defense Position. Since "Cosmic Compass" was Normal Summoned, Yusei activates its effect to Special Summon two "Compass Tokens" ( 1/0/0 for both) in Defense Position (one for each monster Halldor controls). Yusei Sets two cards. Turn 16: Halldor Halldor draws. During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World 2" activates (Yusei's SPC: 3 → 4; Halldor's SPC: 3 → 4). Yusei activates his face-down "Monster Chain", which gains three Chain Counters (one for each monster Yusei controls). While "Monster Chain" is face-up, neither player can declare an attack. During each of Halldor's End Phases, Yusei must remove a Chain Counter from "Monster Chain". When "Monster Chain" has no Chain Counters, it will be destroyed. Halldor Normal Summons "Valkyrie of the Nordic Ascendant" ( 2/400/800) in Attack Position. Halldor then activates the effect of "Valkyrie of the Nordic Ascendant" to send "Interdimensional Matter Transporter" and "Baton of the Hero" from his hand to the Graveyard and Special Summon two "Einherjar Tokens" ( 4/1000/1000 for both) in Defense Position. Halldor then tunes his two "Einherjar Tokens" with "Valkyrie of the Nordic Ascendant" in order to Synchro Summon "Odin, Father of the Aesir" ( 10/4000/3500) in Attack Position. :Continued next episode... Mistakes * Due to Broder's Trap activation being shown early (to provide a visualization of the 'simultaneous' tie), the effect is explained incorrectly and "Loki" is listed as the monster whose being removed from play triggered the effect instead of "Black Feather Dragon". This is likely also due to that part of the effect of "Calima" effect not being explained, which also resulted in no explanation for "Black Feather Dragon" leaving the field (much like "Red Dragon Archfiend" and the effect of "Rage Resynchro" in episode 98). * In the English dub, when Yusei sets two cards on the field at the end of his first turn (Turn 15), the original Japanese card for "Monster Chain" can be seen in his hand, rather than the dubbed card design. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes